Classic hemophilia or hemophilia A is an inherited bleeding disorder. It results from a chromosome X-linked deficiency of blood coagulation Factor VIII, and affects almost exclusively males with an incidence of between one and two individuals per 10,000. The X-chromosome defect is transmitted by female carriers who are not themselves hemophiliacs. The clinical manifestation of hemophilia A is an increased bleeding tendency. Before treatment with Factor VIII concentrates was introduced the mean life span for a person with severe hemophilia was less than 20 years. The use of concentrates of Factor VIII from plasma has considerably improved the situation for the hemophilia patients increasing the mean life span extensively, giving most of them the possibility to live a more or less normal life. However, there have been certain problems with the plasma derived concentrates and their use, the most serious of which have been the transmission of viruses. So far, viruses causing AIDS, hepatitis B, and non-A non-B hepatitis have hit the population seriously. Since then different virus inactivation methods and new highly purified Factor VIII concentrates have recently been developed which established a very high safety standard also for plasma derived Factor VIII.
Several recombinant and plasma-derived, therapeutic polypeptides, e.g. blood coagulation factors, are commercially available for therapeutic and prophylactic use in humans. FVIII is a blood plasma glycoprotein of up to about 280 kDa molecular mass, produced in the liver of mammals. It is a critical component of the cascade of coagulation reactions that lead to blood clotting. Within this cascade is a step in which factor IXa (FIXa), in conjunction with activated factor VIII (FVIIIa), converts factor X (FX) to an activated form, FXa. FVIIIa acts as a cofactor at this step, being required together with calcium ions and phospholipids for maximizing the activity of FIXa.
An important advance in the treatment of hemophilia A has been the isolation of cDNA clones encoding the complete 2,351 amino acid sequence of human FVIII (U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,006) and the provision of the human FVIII gene DNA sequence and recombinant methods for its production).
Factor VIII is synthesized as a single polypeptide chain with a molecular weight of about 280 kDa. The amino-terminal signal peptide is removed upon translocation of factor VIII into the endoplasmatic reticulum, and the mature (i.e. after the cleavage of the signal peptide) native Factor VIII molecule is then proteolytically cleaved after amino acid residues 1313 and 1648 in the course of its secretion. This results in the release of a heterodimer which consists of a C-terminal light chain of about 80 kDa in a metal ion-dependent association with an about 160-200 kDa N-terminal heavy chain fragment. (See review by Kaufman, Transfusion Med. Revs. 6:235 (1992)).
Physiological activation of the heterodimer occurs through proteolytic cleavage of the protein chains by thrombin. Thrombin cleaves the heavy chain to a 90 kDa protein, and then to 54 kDa and 44 kDa fragments. Thrombin also cleaves the 80 kDa light chain to a 72 kDa protein. It is the latter protein, and the two heavy chain fragments (54 kDa and 44 kDa above), held together by calcium ions, that constitute active FVIII. Inactivation occurs when the 44 kDa A2 heavy chain fragment dissociates from the molecule or when the 72 kDa and 54 kDa proteins are further cleaved by thrombin, activated protein C or FXa. In plasma, FVIII is stabilized by association with a 50-fold molar excess of VWF protein (“VWF”), which appears to inhibit proteolytic destruction of FVIII as described above.
The amino acid sequence of FVIII is organized into three structural domains: a triplicated A domain of 330 amino acids, a single B domain of 980 amino acids, and a duplicated C domain of 150 amino acids. The B domain has no homology to other proteins and provides 18 of the 25 potential asparagine(N)-linked glycosylation sites of this protein. The B domain has apparently no function in coagulation and can be deleted with the B-domain deleted FVIII molecule still having procoagulatory activity.
The Factor VIII products on the market are currently presented as a lyophilized formulation of Factor VIII either produced by recombinant technology or purified from pooled plasma. The lyophilized product is reconstituted prior to administration. Once reconstituted, shelf-life of the Factor VIII is relatively short. Factor VIII is a relatively unstable protein, particularly in aqueous solutions. Stabilization during manufacturing and storage by complexing with other plasma proteins, particularly von Willebrand factor (vWF) and albumin, has been described. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,228,613. U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,427 discloses a stabilized formulation of Factor VIII comprising an amino acid or one of its salts or homologues and a detergent or an organic polymer such as polyethyleneglycol. U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,884 discloses stabilized formulations of Factor VIII in high ionic strength media based on histidine buffer in the presence of calcium chloride and a high concentration of sodium chloride or potassium chloride. Such compositions were shown to improve significantly the stability of Factor VIII in aqueous form following reconstitution. The importance of calcium ions in the formulations of Factor VIII is generally recognized. According to U.S. Pat. No. 6,599,724, the presence of other divalent cations, namely Cu2+ and Zn2+, optionally in the presence of Ca2+ ions or Mn2+ ions improves the stability of Factor VIII. Also WO 2011/027152 A1 describes stable aqueous Factor VIII compositions comprising various additives.
In view of the short shelf life of Factor VIII after reconstitution of a lyophilisate, there is a need for methods to increase the stability of reconstituted Factor VIII in aqueous solution. To provide a purified FVIII preparation with increased stability in the liquid phase is desirable for different reasons. First of all, it is of advantage to have a sufficient time span at ambient temperature to support manufacturing of the purified FVIII product at ambient temperature. In particular, the filling step necessitates some storage of a liquid bulk to increase flexibility in manufacturing. Secondly, an increased stability of the liquid purified FVIII would be of advantage for physician and patient if the product could not be applied directly after reconstitution. And finally, the use of FVIII under continuous infusion conditions e.g. upon surgery in hospitalized patients is depending on a preferably high product stability after reconstitution (Takedani H., Haemophilia 2010, 16: 740-746). A FVIII molecule with increased stability would also be an advantage for development of a FVIII preparation suitable for long term storage under liquid conditions.
The inventors of this application surprisingly found that the stability of purified Factor VIII after reconstitution of a lyophilisate is substantially enhanced in single-chain Factor VIII constructs. Such constructs can be obtained by preventing the proteolytic cleavage which typically occurs in the Golgi compartment prior to secretion of Factor VIII. The single-chain constructs exhibit a better stability in solution after purification and/or a better bioavailability upon subcutaneous administration.